Forever Red
Forever Red is a special 10th Anniversary Team-Up of Power Rangers that occours on the 34th episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. Plot Six years after the destruction of the Machine Empire, surviving members of the empire remain, seeking to destroy the Earth. Tezzla, Gerrok, Steelon, and Automon (and many Cogs) are all that is left of the Empire, as well as General Venjix, their leader. They have recently learned that Earth's Moon is the resting place of Serpentera, a war machine created by Lord Zedd with the power to destroy a planet. Ever since Zedd's "death" in "Countdown To Destruction", the location of Serpentera remained a mystery for many years. Venjix finds it and begins using Cog soldiers to dig it up, refitting it with a Neo Plutonium reactor to power it. Andros, the Red Space Ranger, discovers Venjix and finds out about his plan after following him for several years. Andros goes to the Moon to gather video evidence of their plans. He succeeds and sends the tape to Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger. When Tommy learns of Venjix's plan, he asks Andros to gather all the current Red Rangers on Earth and meet him at the NASADA space port. However, Tommy contacts his former teammate and the original Red Power Ranger Jason himself. Jason does not give Tommy a definitive answer as to whether or not he would show up at all. Cole, the current Red Ranger, is contacted by Carter as the Wild Force team are gathered at a park. Despite the other Wild Force Rangers wanting to help, Carter states that only Cole is needed. The two proceed to NASADA's space port, where they meet up with Andros, T.J., and the Silver Guardians, of which the latter two are immediately recognized by Cole, as he already met the two (a team up between the Wild Force and Time Force occurred in a previous episode). The Red Rangers gather in a hangar, where Tommy explains that he would be leading a team of Red Rangers. Jason pulls up to the group on a motorcycle, surprising Tommy. Jason explains that he did not think the mission would feel right without the original Red Ranger. He then proceeded to rib Cole, "the new guy" of the group, who originally offers a handshake. Tommy, Jason, Andros, Wes, Eric, T.J., Carter, and Cole board the Astro Megaship Mark II, created specifically for this mission, and proceed to the Moon. A new Alpha robot, Alpha 7, with Alpha 5's voice and demeanor, is on board as well. While en route, Andros informs the other Red Rangers that Aurico and Leo will be joining them shortly (since they have a long distance to travel from Aquitar and Mirinoi respectively) while Tommy further explains their mission to the other Rangers. Venjix and his other generals prepare to board Serpentera, but they are then interrupted by the Red Rangers. Venjix sends Cogs to distract the eight Rangers while he and the others flee to Serpentera. The Rangers battle the Cogs unmorphed and easily defeat them. Eventually, Cole escapes the barrage of Cogs and chases after the generals. Venjix fires at him, but Cole is rescued by Leo and Aurico on Leo's Jet Jammer. Then all the Rangers gather, morph with their respective morphing calls (except for Aurico, who has already morphed), and battle the Generals. Cole and Jason fight Venjix, where Jason uses a corkscrew kick on Venjix to show off to Cole. Tommy and Wes fight Gerrok and Tommy destroys him with the Zeo Flying Power Kick. Eric and Aurico fight Tezzla and destroy her with the Quantum Defender. T.J. and Leo fight Automon and destroy him with their Quasar Saber, Transdagger, Turbo Blade, and Turbo Lightning Sword. Andros and Carter fight Steelon and destroy him by combining power from their Astro, Rescue, and Thermo Blasters. Then Cole severely damages Venjix with his Crystal Saber. Venjix then jumps into Serpentera and takes off. The Rangers fear they have failed, but Cole calls upon his Wild Force Rider to battle Venjix. Cole uses the Wild Force Rider to fly into Serpentera and destroy it from the inside. Both Venjix and Serpentera are destroyed, and Cole ends up surviving the explosion despite the others' thinking he may have been destroyed too. Afterwards, the nine human Rangers part ways, and Cole remarks how Tommy appeared to be the "greatest Ranger ever", with the other Rangers attempting to refute his claim with some of their own adventures. Red Rangers *'Jason Lee Scott' - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. He is portrayed by Austin St. John. *'Aurico - '''Mighty Morphin Red Alien Ranger. He is portrayed by David Bacon. *'Tommy Oliver' - The Red Zeo I Ranger. He is portrayed by Jason David Frank. *'Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson (TJ) - The Red Turbo Ranger. He is portrayed by Selwyn Ward. *Andros -''' The Red Space Ranger. He is portrayed by Christopher Khayman Lee. *'Leo Corbett - '''The Red Lost Galaxy Ranger. He is portrayed by Danny Slavin. *'Carter Grayson - The Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. He is portrayed by Sean Cw Johnson. *Wesley Collins - The Red Time Force Ranger. He is portrayed by Jason Faunt. *Eric Myers - The Time Force Quantum Ranger. He is portrayed by Daniel Southworth. *Cole Evans - '''The Red Wild Force Ranger. He is portrayed by Ricardo Medina, Jr. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Wild Force Category:Team Up Episodes